Promesa
by Rosslove95
Summary: Kagome un princesa, Inuyasha un caballero-noble del pais enemigo, ¿triunfara el amor al odio? o ¿el odio triunfara al amor?, ¿podran acabar juntos? o ¿por el contrario acabaran separados? todo esto y mucho mas aqui:
1. El Malvado Plan

**Hola estoy aquí de nuevo los personajes no Takahashi menos alguno que es mío y la historia claro esta :D**

**Capitulo 1: El malvado plan**

_En un lugar muy lejano pasando los bosques oscuros estaba el reino Duskiness donde vivía la princesa Kikyo quien sucedería al trono muy pronto ella era conocida como despiadada, fría y cruel ella podía engañar, traicionar o incluso matar para conseguir lo que quería._

-¿Inuyasha donde estas?- decía Kikyo**(era una chica de cabello largo, negro y liso, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, tenia 19 años.)**

-¿Me llamaba mi querida princesa?- dijo Inuyasha**(era un chico de larga cabellera plateada, con ojos color dorado, con fracciones muy varoniles, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado el tenia 20 años.)**

-Así es, tengo un plan entre manos y deberás ayudarme ya que tu eres uno de los caballeros mas leales que tenemos, tenemos que atacar a el reino vecino Promise dicen que es el que tiene mas riquezas y poder por el momento necesitamos hacernos con el- decía Kikyo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

-¿entonces cuando partimos hacia la batalla?- pregunto Inuyasha intrigado

-esta misma noche el ejercito, las tropas y todas lo sabían desde hace tiempo tu has sido el ultimo en enterarte como siempre como siempre estas por hay-

-¿acaso es que me echas de menos?-

-y si así fuera te quedarías mas rato conmigo-

_Entonces en ese momento Inuyasha le dio un tierno beso a la princesa mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado de este pasando el mar de las aguas cristalinas se encontraba el reino de Promise donde vivía la Princesa Kagome ella era conocida por su bondadoso corazón siempre ayudaba a las personas, ella era dulce, cálida, amigable, ella odiaba la violencia, no soportaba la soberbia._

-Princesa Kagome por favor dese prisa el festival va a comenzar- _decía sango mi sirvienta aunque también era mi mejor amiga ella tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrón claro tenia 19 años._

-Ya voy ya voy es que no sabia que ponerme para hacerme pasar por plebeya- _dije Avergonzada yo soy una chica de pelo negro-azulado con ojos color chocolate y tengo 18 años._

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto mira que si se enteran en palacio se armara un gran revuelo- decía sango preocupada

-No pasara nada y si quiero hacerlo vamos a salir por la salida de los trabajadores-

-entonces démonos prisa-

XXX

-Ya saben el plan escóndase entre el pueblo y cuando llegue la noche nos reuniremos en los puntos que nos asignaron y atacaremos el castillo por sorpresa nadie esperaría algo así- decía Inuyasha.

_Cuando Inuyasha acabo de dar las ordenes los demás se fueron._

-¿Entonces podemos tomarnos estas horas que faltan como un descanso y visitar la ciudad verdad?- decía Miroku el era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, el tenia 21 años de ojos color azul y pelo negro.

-tu lo que quieres es ir a buscar a mujeres hermosas eres un mujeriego Miroku-

-como si tu no quisieras-

-yo ya tengo a la princesa Kikyo en cuanto esto acabe le pediré que se case conmigo.

-Inuyasha no se si es buena idea veras se que es nuestra princesa y todo eso pero es una persona muy fría-

- te prohíbo que hables así de ella en realidad ella a sufrido mucho por eso es como es-

-lo que tu digas y ahora vamos a dar una vuelta-


	2. El Chico Arrogante

Capitulo 2: El chico arrogante

XXX

-Kago…me espé…rame vas muy rápido y… ya esta cayendo la noche- decía sango entrecortada de tanto correr

-atrápame si puedes solo quiero ir a ver el bello atardecer allí al fondo en el muelle cerca del mar-

-esta bien…pero deja…de…correr…Porfavor-

_En ese momento Kagome choco con alguien y cayo al suelo_

POV Kagome:

-¿Lo siento estas bien?- dije preocupada en ese momento me di cuenta de que era un hermoso chico tenia unos ojos color dorado que me cautivaron.

-Feh! Como quieres que este me caí por tu culpa- dijo el en tono sarcástico perdón había dicho que me cautivaron¿? Ese chico era un fastidio

-oye yo también me caí por tu culpa ¿podrías por lo menos darme una disculpa?- dije en tono enfadado

-¿y si no quiero que?- dijo en tono desafiador

-entonces are que lo pidas- dije en el mismo tono que el no me gustaba para nada como se comportaba el chico este

-Kagome/Inuyasha suerte que la/lo encontré- dijeron Sango y un chico de ojos azules al unisonó.

-Así que te llamas Inuyasha eh? te pega mucho el nombre va mucho con tu fachada de maleducado- dije sonriendo

-anda que la que fue hablar Kagome prefecto para una niñita presumida-

-repite eso si te atreves-

-dije que…-

-Inuyasha déjala en paz ya seguro la hiciste molestar-

-Miroku ella fue quien empezó-

-perdona fuiste tu quien empezó por no pedirme perdón-

-Kagome ya esta bien tu no eres así

-lo siento Sango pero es que este chico me saco de mis casillas

-será mejor que volvamos- dijeron Sango y Miroku al unisonó

XXX

_En palacio dos chicas tenían una conversación._

-haber Kagome explícame como hiciste para meterte en un lio como ese-

-por enésima vez ya te dije que choque con el caí al suelo y no quiso pedirme perdón cuando yo ya me había disculpado es un chico sin modales, arrogante, sarcástico y…

-muy guapo dilo ya-

-quien dijo que lo fuera yo iba a decir emm…. Vale si es guapo pero eso no justifica que se comportase así suerte que no tendré que verle nunca mas-

-eso no lo sabes quien sabe quizá el destino os tenga deparado algo para el futuro

-Esperemos por el bien de todos que no sea así


	3. Día Perfecto, Día Fatal

Capitulo 3: Día Perfecto, Día Fatal

POV Inuyasha:

-Haber Inuyasha explícame porque no le pediste perdón a esa chica-

-haber Miroku como decirlo porque fue emm…mu repelente¿?... como sea lo siento se que no tenia que armar jaleo soy el jefe aquí ahora mismo tendría que dar ejemplo y hice algo así lo siento.

-no pasa nada pero podrías haberlo pensado antes-

-Tu no lo entiendes esa chica fue una molestia, me echaba las culpas por dios quien se cree que es la reina o que, parecía superior y...

-era hermosa-

-Hermosa pero si era una niña apuesto que tendría no mas de 18, además sabes que solo tengo ojos para Kikyo-

-uf…como tu gas Inuyasha –

_Entre todos los enredos que fueron dados ese día se hizo de noche muy pronto y empezó el festival los fuegos artificiales infestaban el cielo eran de muchos colores: verdes, rojos, dorados era un día muy especial se celebraba la victoria que obtuvo Promise hace cientos de años. Entre tanto aquella noche seria algo distinta._

-Aquí unidad uno a mi señal abran las puertas de palacio este y norte- decía Inuyasha

-Aquí unidad dos a mi señal abran las puertas de palacio oeste y sur – decía Miroku

-¡Ahora!- gritaron Miroku e Inuyasha al unisonó entonces todos los soldados entraron al castillo

XXX

-Kagome… nos… atacan- decía sango entrecortada

-¿como que nos están atacando?¿Como han entrado aquí?¿donde están?- dije muy alterada.

-pues eso nos atacan, no lo se, se ve que se infiltraron esta tarde aquí nadie sospechaba así que no pensaron en esto y están dentro del castillo por favor Kagome tenemos que ponerla a salvo-

-¿ y mi padre donde esta?- dije con la voz quebrada

-el reí esta bien alteza por favor coge algunas cosas y vámonos de aquí.

_y así fue como un día perfecto se convirtió en un día fatal para todo el mundo y la celebración no se pudo acabar y en cuanto a mi me vi obligada a dejar el palacio_

_Continuara…_

_Hola ya se que tengo algunos fics en mi lista pero os digo en serio que los estoy haciendo ya tengo algunos capítulos de los demás así que ahora que tengo claras las ideas decidí subir este no podía esperar plis reviews please! _

**Adelanto próximo capitulo:**

**-eres tu de nuevo pero que estas haciendo aquí- **

**-no lo ves e venido a ganar lo que es mío princesa-**

**-jamás te lo perdonare-**

…**.. ^^**


End file.
